A Morning Suprise
by Leora Condour
Summary: A free weekend finds Axel roaming...and what he discovers is quite interesting...AkuDemy fluff.


_So I was inspired by a song yet again...hope you all enjoy!_

_Oh, and the song is "Take Me or Leave Me" from the movie _Rent_. And of course I don't own KH or _Rent_, if I did I'd be rich._

_

* * *

_

Axel was ecstatic for the weekend off. It was rare such a treat was offered to the organization and everyone had taken advantage of it. Most of the others had left for the weekend, but Axel, planning on this, had the whole castle to himself…or so he thought.

It was Saturday morning when he was strolling to the kitchen to have something for breakfast. He was whistling softly to himself as he walked down the halls in his 'relaxation' clothes which consisted of a black button up tee and a pair of old, worn to perfection dark jeans. The click of his favorite black, steel-toed boots echoed pleasantly down the halls.

Then he heard something that interrupted his whistling. It was a sound coming from a certain water wielders room…one that he knew well…

"_Every single day_

_I walk down the street_

_I hear people say 'Baby' so sweet_

_Ever since puberty_

_Everybody stares at me_

_Boys, girls, I can't help it baby_"

Axel bit his lip for a moment at hearing this. He knew Demyx loved music, but…from such a musical? (He of course knew the musical, but that did not bother him) He couldn't help but note that Demyx could hit the pitches so well…Then he saw that his door was opened a crack. Axel grinned to himself as he snuck to peak in on the unsuspecting singer.

As Axel slowly leaned to look inside, he saw that Demyx resembled a teenage girl quite well in his actions. He was half dressed in a white tank top undershirt and a pair of boxers that had blue flames on them. He was singing into a comb of his and staring at his reflection in the mirror he had hanging on his wall. His hair was a mess, but he didn't seem to mind. What shocked the Flurry the most was that Demyx had apparently memorized the song so well that there was no music playing and he was singing the song totally solo. Demyx began to almost strut backwards and began to dance to the song.

"_So be kind and don't lose your mind_

_Just remember that I'm your baby_"

He now added more dominance into his performance, Axel having to bite his lip from laughing or finding some other way to get himself noticed. Demyx slid down as if against an invisible wall, mussing his hair with his free hand and was almost yelling the song now. Though most of Axel wanted to laugh at this boy's antics, a small part of him adored the sexiness that the boy oozed from his looks and his movements.

"_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby_

_Or leave me_

_Take me baby or leave me_"

Demyx in his dancing had made it over to the part of his room where he had pictures taped up to the wall. There was a few of him and Demyx in Twilight Town. Axel remembered the trip well. Demyx had never had Sea Salt Ice Cream…the sunset made his skin look even prettier and softer…They had shared their first kiss that day…

"_A tiger in a cage_

_Can never see the sun_

_This diva needs her stage_

_Baby lets have fun_"

Here Demyx seemed to be singing to one of the pictures that showed Axel smiling at the camera as he lovingly stroked the image.

"_You are the one I choose_

_Folks would kill to fill your shoes_

_You love the lime light too now baby_

_So be mine and don't waste my time_

_Cryin' 'Oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'_"

Axel could feel himself blush at this, he could see the loving look in Demyx's eyes as he stared at the picture. Did Demyx really mean this?

"_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby_

_Or leave me_"

Axel knew the next part coming up and covered his mouth, knowing the boy would do something greatly hilarious. And was he right. Demyx was now almost making kissing faces to the mirror and batting his eyelashes. Axel could feel the tears of laughter wanting to come forth, but also couldn't help but note how hot Demyx looked swinging his hips and rolling them the way he was.

"_No way, can I be what I'm not_

_But hey, don't you want your girl hot?_

_Don't fight, don't lose your head_

'_Cause every night who's in your bed?_

_Who?_

_Who's in your bed?_"

Here Demyx paused in his singing to lean in to the mirror and almost whisper, "Kiss, pookie?"

Axel couldn't hold back anymore. Without missing the beat he came into the room, startling the unsuspecting blonde. Axel smiled at the boys blush but jumped right into singing the other part of the duet, knowing no one else was around to possibly make any mention of his singing voice other than the water wielder before him.

"_It won't work_

_I look before I leap_

_I love margins and discipline_

_I make lists in my sleep baby_

_What's my sin?_

_Never quit_

_I follow through_

_I hate mess but I love you_

_What to do with my impromptu baby?_

_So be wise 'cause this girl satisfies_

_You got a prize so don't compromise_

_You're one lucky baby_"

As Axel was singing, he could see the look on Demyx's face of 'Oh my Gods! You know this song?'. Axel had simply smiled in reply as he continued to sing. He had moved closer to Demyx and gazed straight into his eyes as he sang. Demyx grinned as he started to join in again.

Axel sang the line, "_Take me for what I am_"

Followed by Demyx, who said, "A control freak" They than began to alternate the following lines as such.

"_Who I was meant to be_"

"A snob yet over attentive"

"_And if you give a damn_"

"A loveable droll geek"

"_Take me baby or leave me_"

"An anal retentive"

Both of them were now holding onto each other and singing, keeping their eyes locked on the others, "_That's it_"

Then Axel sang, "_The straw that breaks my back_"

Both chorused that line with, "_I quit_"

Axel grinned as he sang, "_Unless you take it back_"

Both smiled at the irony of the next few lines, "_Women_"

Demyx almost laughed when singing, "_What is it about them?_"

And both hit the notes beautifully together with, "_Can't live with them or without them_"

They pressed closer together, Demyx with his hands around Axel's neck and Axel with his hands on his the smaller boys waist as they continued singing together, "_Take me for what I am_"

Axel was proud of the notes he hit when he sang, "_Who I was meant to be_"

Demyx smiled widely, singing a bit after him, "_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_"

Axel waited a pause and then sang the same line of, "_And if you give a damn you better_

_take me baby, or leave me_"

Demyx leaned his head back as he sang, "_Take me baby, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me_"

Then both sang the last line in perfect harmony, "_Take me baby or leave me_"

The two gazed at each other at the end of their song, almost finally realizing how close they were to each other. How could they not take this moment to kiss?

Axel smiled against Demyx's lips, "I'd take you any way, any day, babe."

Demyx giggled softly, "Ditto, love." He paused, nuzzling into his lover's shoulder, "…So, when did you see _Rent_?"

Axel blushed a bit and sighed, this was going to be a long story.


End file.
